efedfandomcom-20200216-history
UEW Christmas Chaos
Christmas Chaos is the second Mega Event by UEW: Ultimate E-Fed Wrestling. It is the final UEW event of 2012. The official theme is We Wanna Thank You (The Things You Do) by Big Brovaz. The Card: Pre-Show - The loser will be fired: Johnny Bravo vs. Mickey Mouse Semi Final of the UEW Tag Team Championship Tournament: The Avengers vs. Bluntman & Chronic Singles Match: Dick Tracy vs. Dante Special Referee Falls Count Anywhere (Santa Claus, Earl Hedner or Anonymous Chairman will be the referee): Ghostface vs. Roxas Semi Final of the UEW Tag Team Championship Tournament: The Expendables vs. The Red Alliance Singles Match: Starkiller vs. Luke Skywalker Interactive Championship Match (Street Fight, Ladder Match or Singles Match): Albert Wesker © vs. Jack Conrad Singles Match: Tarzan vs. Ben Tennyson Gauntlet for the Gold - Vixens Championship: Katniss Everdeen © vs. Bulma vs. April O'Neil vs. Black Cat vs. Carly Shay vs. Korra vs. Sabrina Spellman vs. Samus vs. Supergirl vs. Tori Black vs. Tifa Lockhart (Former CAWTION Vixens Champion) vs. The Black Widow (DAW B-Rush) vs. Harley Quinn (DAW Extiction) vs. Claire Redfield (Former WCL Starlets Champion) vs. Teddy Duncan (WCL) vs. Taokaka (WCL) vs. Jenna Jameson (GCW) vs. Kristen Stewart (GCW) vs. Paris Hilton vs. Sidney Prescott Open Challenge: Mr Freeze vs. TBA UEW Championship: Zod © vs. Cole McGrath Results *PS - After the match the Anonymous Chairman revealed one of the Vixens that he'd signed that would be debuting in the Gauntlet for the Gold as Paris Hilton. *3 - The fans voted for the match over a Street Fight and Singles Match. *4 - After the match the Anonymous Chairman revealed the final Vixen that he'd signed that would be debuting in the Gauntlet for the Gold as Sidney Prescott. *7 - After the match, the Anonymous Chairman announced he was unable to offiate Ghostface vs. Roxas due to suffering from a shoulder injury. He also revealed that he had a replacement that would be revealed at the start of Ghostface vs. Roxas. He also revealed that UEW was starting a new show called Adrenaline starting January 2013. *9 - The Anonymous Chairman interfered in the match revealing he faked his injury attacking Roxas. Ghostface attempted to stop the Chairman and ripped off his mask revealing the Chairman to be Johnny Friendly. *10 - WCL's Claire Redfield was accompanied by Interactive Champion Albert Wesker. *10 - Order of Elimination: GCW's Kristen Stewart (by Katniss Everdeen), DAW B-Rush's Black Widow (by DAW Extinction's Harley Quinn & Katniss Everdeen), WCL's Taokaka (by WCL's Claire Redfield & Paris Hilton), Paris Hilton (by WCL's Clair Redfield & Albert Wesker), Carly Shay (by GCW's Jenna Jameson & Tori Black), Tori Black (by GCW's Jenna Jameson), Sabrina Spellman (by Sidney Prescott & CAWTION's Tifa Lockhart), CAWTION's Tifa Lockhart (by Supergirl), Supergirl (by GCW's Jenna Jameson, WCL's Claire Redfield & Katniss Everdeen), GCW's Jenna Jameson (by WCL's Teddy Duncan & WCL's Claire Redfield), Bulma (by Samus & DAW Extinction's Harley Quinn), Samus (by DAW Extinction's Harley Quinn), Black Cat (by DAW Extinction's Harley Quinn & WCL's Claire Redfield), April O'Neil (by Korra), WCL's Teddy Duncan (by WCL's Claire Redfield & Korra), Korra (by Katniss Everdeen), DAW Extinction's Harley Quinn (by Sidney Prescott & Katniss Everdeen), Sidney Prescott (by WCL's Claire Redfield & Albert Wesker) & WCL's Claire Redfield (by Katniss Everdeen). *11 - Chairman Johnny Friendly told Zod that Cole McGrath's hand was underneath the bottom rope and ordered the official to restart the match. Category: UEW: Ultimate E-Fed Wrestling Category:UEW CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS